1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to enclosures for microwave and hybrid devices and to methods of making same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
High performance hybrid/microwave enclosures are generally fabricated by brazing two or more metals together to obtain the combined properties and/or advantages available by the use of the two or more metals. Metals to be brazed are generally more than 40 mils thick in order to withstand the brazing operation and afford adequate strength. For example, a base fabricated from relatively expensive nickel/molybdenum is generally brazed to the less expensive body of the enclosure to provide an economic advantage and often, in addition, an improvement in the desired physical properties. In addition, braze assembly tooling is required, this providing for additional expense. Furthermore, many desirable combinations of metals, such as stainless steel and aluminum, cannot be brazed to each other without presenting undesirable problems, such as, for example, undesired porosity. It is required to clad different metals ranging from about 0.180 inch to about 3 inches to another metal ranging from about 0.015 inch to about 3 inches to each other with bonding therebetween being metallurgical with the provision of an hermetic bond between the metals.